


Valentine's Day Chocolate {Lawlicht}

by 123HeyItsMe456



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chocolate, First Kiss(?), Fluff, Insecure Hyde (Servamp), Licht making the first move, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123HeyItsMe456/pseuds/123HeyItsMe456
Summary: Hyde giving Licht his favourite chocolate for Valentine's Day, and Licht having enough of his crap, so he decided to make the first move.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Licht Jekyll and Todoroki/Lawless
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Valentine's Day Chocolate {Lawlicht}

Taking the bar of chocolate from Hyde's hands, Licht's eyes narrowed with suspicion. Hyde's usual confident, cheery face was replaced by one of embarrassment and insecurity.

Licht noted how Hyde was tugging at the ends of his shirt nervously while a foolish smile pulled at the corners of the vampire's lips, his pair of keen fangs peeking out. And with great annoyance, the pianist noticed that it was his favourite brand of chocolate.

"Ahaha..Happy Valentine's?" Came Hyde's meek response. The blonde vampire turned his head to the side, feeling uncertainty starting to crawl its way into his body again. He cringed inwardly. Licht's silence was mildly disturbing and uncomfortable. Hyde had expected a whole boat's worth of insults and curses hurled at him, maybe a few kicks too.

He had the bright idea when he saw a couple of females buying chocolates for their boyfriends at the convenient store he was working at. That was also when he realised Valentine's Day was just around the corner, and decided to go out of his way to find Licht's favourite brand. Which happened to be hardly sold in Japan, much to Hyde's dismay.

Back at Boston, in his hedgehog form, he had noticed how the angel was a huge sweet tooth, and would at least consume two bars of that certain brand of chocolate. He had stared, dumbfounded and in awe, at how Licht wasn't obese by now, as his diet wasn't that all healthy.

However, it was also a very discreet way of confessing to his Eve, despite Old Child's warning ringing in his head about falling in love. Hyde shuddered at the memory, trying to put it aside and focus on Licht instead.

Nothing could go wrong with simply giving Licht a bar of chocolate on Valentine's Day, as Hyde had seen friends giving each other chocolates to each other casually. He figured he could use that as an excuse, in case Licht confronted him about it. Which was a high possibility considering how Licht managed to see through Hyde and his illusions countless of times already.

The sudden snapping sound of hard chocolate brought Hyde back into the present, his body tensing and going frigid when he saw Licht breaking the sweet tidbit into two, the pieces dropping onto the floor like glass shattering.

Crimson widened at the action. "L-lich-tan?"

Stormy blues peered down at the vampire, before a scowl formed on his face."I don't accept offerings made from demons," Licht started, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the visibly puzzled Servamp, who hid his hurt behind his confused demeanour.

"Especially from you," The raven snarled, venom dripping from his words.

 _Ouch, don't need to be so blunt about it._ it. Hyde grimaced, his head turning to the side again, attempting to hide behind the mask he was so comfortable in.

A few other of Hyde's sub-classes who were watching, cringed inwardly at the outright rejection, thankful they were in a huge mascot costume. Carefully, Licht's eyes studied the Servamp's reaction and actions. "Follow me," Licht turned his back toward Hyde, walking to his room. Hyde complied, silent the entire way.

As soon as he stepped foot into the room, he was suddenly pinned against the wall, bright amaranthine flames crackling and dancing around the coal black boot, right next to his face. "Wah! A-angel??" Hyde asked, looking warily at his visibly irritated Eve. Scowling, Licht pulled his leg back down to the floor, his eyes yet again observing the slightly taller male, as if analyzing the vampire. 

"Don't even think of lying to me. Spit it out, shit rat," Licht said, in a tone that Hyde knew he had to comply, even if it was against his own will. Being a Servamp sucked in those moments, but what else could he do? Fixing his clothes, crimson eyes darted to every inch of the room. The tiny curves and texture of the wooden wall suddenly becoming very appealing. Inhaling in a deep breath before sighing loudly, he looked up in defeat, dejected crimson staring into steely blues.

"How long have you known? Just now or?-" Licht's stare hardened, narrowed eyes staring at the vampire pointedly. Holding his hands in mock surrender, Hyde cracked a grin.It didn't help that the entire room smelt of Licht. "I like you. More than how Eves and Servamps are suppose to." Hyde sighed, lowering his head in shame. He was already anticipating the harsh words and the heartbreak that would soon ensue.

Crestfallen crimson eyes hesitantly peered into stoic ashy blues. "And? Continue," Licht deadpanned, catching the vampire off guard. "Eh?? What do you mean-" Hyde wasn't allowed to continue when he felt the sole of a boot pressed against his neck, effectively silencing the vampire. Licht let out a frustrated sigh, placing his foot back down. _What an idiot_. "Oi, bed, now. My legs are sore." Licht said, heading over to the bed. Hyde nodded, confused. Reluctantly, he climbed into his Eve's bed, the scent of Licht flooding his sensitive nose.

Licht sat across him, and after a moment of contemplation, beckoned the vampire over with a quick flick of his finger. Hyde crawled over, eyeing the empty space on Licht's lap. Then, he gingerly rested his head on Licht's lap. Tensing, he expected the kick or rough shove that would soon follow, but none came. Instead, the pianist absentmindedly petted Hyde, just like how he would to cats and other animals. The piano toned fingers ran through the vampire's hair in a comforting and gentle manner and Hyde felt himself relaxing underneath the other's gentle touch, starting to feel drowsy. 

Until Hyde felt the curling of Licht's fingers around tufts of hair, before his head was roughly jerked up. He let out a yelp of surprise as fierce ashy blues locked into confused crimson. "Be more bold next time, shit rat," Licht growled out. Hyde was about to protest in response before he felt a pair of soft warm lips crash against his. It was aggressive and full of desire, and Hyde stayed rock still, dumbfounded as crimson widened, his cheeks flushing deep red at the sudden gesture. After a moment, Licht pulled away, unperturbed by whatever he had just done.

"W-wha- L-lich-tan?!" Hyde shrieked, unable to process what just played out as he pulled the blankets over his head.

He could feel his cheeks heat up and the sensation of Licht's lips on his lingered. "What, did you have an issue with me kissing you?" Licht clicked his tongue, scoffing. The blonde shot up from underneath the blankets at the statement. "Yes! No! I- It was just so sudden!" Licht just stared, taking in the sight of a flustered Hyde.

The pianist leaned forward, aloof, with his hands crossed over his chest. Hyde's eyes squeezed shut, his face reddening at the sudden minimum distance between them. _Damn it! I'm the vampire here, so i should be the one in charge, not Licht-tan!_ Hyde thought, exasperated. In a fit at himself, Hyde roughly grabbed the raven's shoulders and closed the distance between them, brows furrowing. Licht's eyes widened slightly, before a smirk found its way onto Licht's features. And before Hyde knew it, he had quickly submitted to Licht's overwhelming dominance as small whines escaping his mouth. Licht soon pulled away, which was too soon for the vampire's liking, and chuckled at the sight.

Hyde panted heavily for air, cheeks flushed a deep red, with his fangs visible. "Eh? Wait, Lich-tan kissed me-"

"How much more dense can you be? I like you too, I just wanted to play with you for a bit." Licht casually admitted, locking gazes with Hyde.

"Hah?! You're the dense one!!" Hyde protested, flailing his arms around dramatically. "Ah? Die." Licht snarled, summoning his lead.

Hyde cackled, dodging the dangerously fast kicks aimed at him, while purposely adding more fuel to the fire.

But as soon as he found an opening of safety that lasted for a split second, Hyde wrapped his arms around Licht's neck, bringing Licht down with him.

They landed on the floor with a heavy thud, their legs entangled with each other. Licht was on the ground while Hyde straddled his lap, arms still wrapped around Licht. A mischievous, playful grin tugged at the corners of Hyde's lips as he laughed at the situation they were in, the sound cheery and light. Licht's initial anger slowly faded while he listened to the blonde's merry laughter, and a small smile replaced the usual scowl.

Hyde leaned in, his forehead resting onto Licht's with a teasing smile plastered on his face. Licht rolled his eyes at the open invitation and quickly closed the distance between them, before pulling apart just as quick. 

"Oi! Not fair, I want to kiss you too first!" 

"Do it and I'll skin you alive." 

Hyde laughed again at the empty threat. Then, the blonde locked his lips with Licht, before he pulled away just as quickly, mimicking his Eve.

Licht flicked the other's forehead in annoyance, to which Hyde whined dramatically in response. But for the first time, the two felt at peace together, simply just enjoying each other's presence and warmth, quietly basking in the comfortable silence together.

"By the way, it hurt when you just broke that chocolate into two, y'know? I spent HOURS looking for it." Hyde pouted as he looked up at Licht with an overly-exaggerated sorrowful and hurt expression.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll let you sleep with me tonight as a compensation." Licht replied, treading his fingers through Hyde's hair.

His blunt response caught Hyde off guard, but just mere seconds later, Hyde was beaming happily, nuzzling into Licht's neck as his 'thank you's and 'Lich-tan is the best!' got muffled in the process. Licht huffed at the shower of kind words. "Stupid sappy rat." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first one-shot so I hope it wasn't horrible aa. It was inspired by Eve's song, "Heart Forecast" where I had the idea of Hyde discreetly confessing to Licht by sweets xD 
> 
> But well, constructive criticism are always appreciated! 


End file.
